¿Un petó decent ?     ¿Un beso decente?
by YyessyY
Summary: Todo comienza con amistad, un juego de palabras y una mirada convirtiéndose en atracción o algo más. un momento único en la vida de una persona, simplemente inolvidable, porque en las pequeñas cosas de la vida hay más de lo que se ve.


**Holaa! se que debo varias contis, pronto espero retomar jeje ... lo siento u.u**

**por otro lado, vengo a pagar una deuda que tengo (: y para pagarla hice este fic jeje ... espero les guste ^/^**

**el fic va dedicado a quien le debía (:**

**y la verdad es que me ha costado escribir ... y me he dado cuenta que si tengo buena memoria para algunas cosas jejeje...pero bueno**

**sin más el capitulo ^^ espero se lo imaginen lalalala**

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia a mí**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Un petó decent?<em>**

Había llegado hace algunas horas al lugar donde había quedado de reunirse para luego ir a trabajar y el vago aquel aun no daba señales de vida. Se encontraba enojada por la impuntualidad de él, pero al menos así pudo calmar sus nervios.

Desde hace algún tiempo que se inquietaba con facilidad al hablar con o de él, tanto así que se encontraba muy nerviosa porque al fin lo vería.

– siento la demora – escuchó atrás de ella por lo que se volteó. Él se encontraba agitado, sus manos en las rodillas y él, inclinado, intentaba recobrar el aliento. Verlo así hizo que olvidara su enojo y le sonriera ampliamente.

– ¿te quedaste dormido?, niño – él frunció el ceño ante el apelativo, se alzó y caminó con decisión hacia la joven.

– No importa, vamos – dijo, pasando junto a ella, quien lo siguió un tanto nerviosa aun.

Para llegar a la oficina tenía que cruzar una plaza repleta de niños jugando inquietamente. Todo iba bien, hasta que uno de los chicos chocó con la muchacha, botándola al suelo. El niño se disculpó mientras seguía jugando, sin darle mayor importancia.

– ¿por qué no lo esquivaste? – preguntó el moreno, aguantándose la risa. A la vez le extrañaba que tan poca cosa mandara al suelo a aquella fuerte mujer.

– No molestes, que tengo el tobillo lesionado – se limitó a explicar. Él comprendió la situación y sonrió al instante en que le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella también podía lucir así de "débil" en ciertas situaciones y poder ser capaz de ver esa faceta de ella, le agradaba más de lo que creía.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó la mano que le ofrecía y se levantó con ayuda de él. Quedaron frente a frente, para su buena o mala suerte, él le sonrió dulcemente y ella no pudo evitar mirarlo directamente a sus ojos, perdiéndose en la profundidad de ellos. Ver la sinceridad y cariño con que la miraba y le sonreía, hizo que su corazón latiera rápidamente, como nunca antes en su vida había latido.

Aun no entendía la razón detrás de todo aquello, no entendía por qué justo tenía que sentir tales cosas por su amigo y menos que comenzaran a aflorar en ese preciso instante. Pero en definitiva, ahora no quería pensar, tan sólo deseaba actuar…

En un impulso, por acortar la distancia que los separaba, alzó su mano derecha y acarició el rostro del moreno, recorriéndolo lentamente.

Su cerebro entendía que aquello estaba mal o que, más bien, no debía hacerlo; no con él, no con su amigo, quien era menor que ella. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, su cerebro no mandaba por sobre sus sensaciones, sentimientos y deseos.

El suave contacto con su piel la estremeció, sentía como a cada nuevo segundo que pasaba acariciándolo su corazón se le salía del pecho y el aliento le faltaba. Se sintió feliz cuando notó el sonrojo en él, algo le decía que el moreno se encontraba en el mismo estado que ella y eso la hacía pensar que en verdad él sentía algo más que amistad por ella o tal vez sólo se sentía sorprendido por su comportamiento tan repentino y nada común en ella. Sin embargo, el que el sonrojo de él creciera la hizo elegir la primera opción.

Aquella pequeña conquista la incitó a descubrir hasta donde podía llegar, sentía la necesidad de jugar un poco aunque eso significara actuar diferente a como era ella en verdad. Aunque la realidad era que tan sólo él la hacía comportarse así.

Sin dejar de acariciar el rostro del muchacho fue acercando el propio, rozando su mejilla con la de él. Llegó a su oreja y atrapó entre sus labios el lóbulo de ésta, sintió como él se estremecía y sonrió levemente al obtener esa reacción por parte del joven.

Quería seguir con aquello; pero aún quedaba razón en ella, por lo que se alejó de a poco del rostro del moreno, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla, entonces dejó de acariciarlo. Estaba retirando lentamente su mano de la piel de él cuando sintió que la detenía, en aquel instante su pulso se detuvo y sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas.

Y en el momento exacto en que se encontró con la mirada seria de él, su corazón latió nuevamente, desbocado.

– No juegues conmigo – dijo serio y ella se sintió mal al oírlo. Iba a disculparse, pero él le ganó al hablar – ¿un beso en la mejilla?

No entendió el rumbo de la pregunta sino hasta que él suspiró, cansado, y la miró con timidez, pero con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

– A veces preferiría otra cosa – su boca se abrió levemente al escucharlo. Exactamente ¿Qué quería decir con aquella frase? – en el cuello, en los labios o en donde sea… pero preferiría un beso decente por primera vez.

Su sorpresa fue máxima al momento en que entendió lo que él decía y sólo se comparaba con la vergüenza que sentía el moreno tras darse cuenta que había expresado sus pensamientos.

– yo… no… lo… no quise… ósea… yo… lo – el tartamudeo del él al intentar explicar algo que no tenía más explicación no hizo más que relajarla un poco. Se veía adorable el intenso sonrojo que coloreaba sus mejillas, aunque ella no estaba mejor que él. Sentía arder su cara y su nerviosismo aumentaba a cada segundo, pero era feliz al saber que él deseaba "un beso decente", si hasta la definición le causaba un poco de gracia.

Sonrió levemente, recuperando su ánimo y confianza.

– hey niño – lo llamó, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de él, a quien no le agradaba que le recordaran su corta edad y menos el hecho que ella fuera mucho mayor que él. Pero para la joven sólo era una forma de fastidiarlo, le encantaba verlo molesto por ser llamado así.

– No soy un niño – contestó menos rojo que antes, pero al ver la linda sonrisa que ella le ofrecía, aquel calor volvió a posicionarse en su rostro. Como detestaba esa diferencia de edad y el sentir esos deseos de querer apoderarse de aquellos apetitosos labios, que a cada segundo lo invitaban a probarlos.

– si tú lo dices – contestó ella, sonriendo traviesa – pero se nota que aún lo eres.

Aquello lo ofendió e hizo sentir mal, al parecer esa mujer era inalcanzable para él. En verdad quería demostrarle que no era un crio, pero nada parecía suficiente.

– ¡ya te dije que…! – comenzó a decir mientras su entre cejo se arrugaba. Pero fue interrumpido por un dedo que se posó en sus labios, sorprendiéndolo y paralizándolo al instante, haciéndole volver a subir los colores.

– ¡niño! – Lo llamó sonriendo más que antes – un beso no se pide (*)

Tras decir aquello, recorrió con deleite los labios masculinos, provocando que el moreno tragara saliva instintivamente. ¿Qué significaba aquella frase en verdad?, ¿quería decirle que la besara así nada más? No entendía las intenciones detrás de aquellas palabras y eso le hacía pensar que, en realidad, tenía razón al pensar que ella era una mujer muy problemática.

Aún se encontraba confundido por las palabras de ella, por lo que no previno su siguiente movimiento.

Sintió como cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se contraían, tensándose, en el preciso segundo en que la joven acortaba la distancia entre los dos. Ella le dio un nuevo beso en la mejilla, decepcionándolo un poco, pero cuando percibió que ella no se había alejado tras dárselo, su pulso se aceleró.

La joven comenzó a trazar un camino, en el rostro del chico, con sus suaves labios, los cuales rozaban la piel tostada. La respiración de ambos se volvió ligeramente pesada y sus oídos no podían escuchar nada más que el sonido de sus eufóricos corazones, que parecían latir a la par.

No pudiendo aguantar más, colocó su mano en la espalda baja de ella y la atrajo hacia sí, acercándose él mismo a ella para acortar lo que más pudiera el resto de distancia que aún quedaba entre ellos. El gesto no pasó, obviamente, desapercibido por ella, quien dejó que él actuara mientras ella tomaba la nuca de él con su mano izquierda.

Cansada de alargar aquella situación, fue que llegó a la boca del muchacho, la cual rozó tímidamente con sus labios. Una corriente eléctrica surcó la espalda de ambos con aquel pequeño contacto, pero un segundo después ella rompió el contacto y se alejó con lentitud, abriendo sus ojos y observando la reacción de él, esperando alguna señal para continuar.

El moreno la miró un tanto sorprendido y avergonzado, sin embargo, el gesto de ella hizo que se olvidara de todo lo demás. La joven se lamió sus labios, humedeciéndolos, haciendo que el menor volviera a tragar saliva. Realmente detestaba la distancia entre ellos en aquel momento, por lo que, armándose de valor, decidió acortarla por completo.

Posó su mano libre en la nuca de la muchacha y la atrajo hacia él con decisión. Por su parte, ella tomo aquello como la señal que necesitaba, aquella que le indicaba que todo estaba bien.

Comenzaron a cerrar sus ojos con lentitud; ladeando, a la vez, sus cabezas en distintas direcciones cuando descubrieron que el otro deseaba lo mismo. Cuando la distancia fue mínima el ritmo de sus corazones fue máximo.

Se detuvieron un segundo, indecisos, pero cuando sintieron el aliento del otro cerca de sí mismo, se dejaron llevar.

Ella tentó al moreno rozando nuevamente los labios de él y cuando se iba alejando, él atrapó los labios femeninos con los propios, impidiéndole la retirada.

Con el pulso acelerado por aquel acto del chico, fue que decidió convertir el roce inicial en algo un poco más profundo, en el momento en que él liberó sus labios para susurrar algo que ella no llegó a escuchar.

Él depositó un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios, permitiéndole usar ese contacto a su favor. Atrapó los labios del muchacho y los soltó, repitiendo el proceso con exquisita lentitud. El moreno la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, usando la mano que mantenía en la cintura femenina, todo esto al tiempo en que devolvía el beso.

De un momento a otro, todo les resultó más natural, como si aquel beso no fuera el primero que se daban entre ellos. La mano derecha de ella recorría la espalda de él, quien se negaba a soltarla y la apretaba hacia sí de vez en cuando. Ella acariciaba la nuca de él, jugando con su cabello.

Sus sensaciones se estaban multiplicando, de repente todo era más intenso, todo un deleite.

De un momento a otro rompieron el beso, alejándose lo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos, pero sin distanciarse más. Ella se perdió en el universo que le ofrecía la oscuridad de los ojos del joven y él se paralizó al observar la sonrisa tierna que ella le ofrecía, aun no se acostumbraba a todo aquello.

El sonrojo del que fue preso hizo que ella sintiera la necesidad de rozar la piel del joven con la propia. En un principio repartió algunos "besos esquimales", pero luego comenzó a rozar cada zona del rostro masculino con sus labios, sin llegar a la zona que más deseaba besar: su boca.

Él se dejó hacer por unos instantes, pero la necesidad de volver a probar los labios femeninos lo carcomían por dentro. Decidió, entonces, intentar capturar a tan traviesa mariposa. Comenzó a mover su cara para intentar robarle algún beso a aquella mujer, pero, testaruda como ella sola, le complicó su misión, esquivando con habilidad al moreno.

Cansado, y encendido, con esa situación fue que decidió agarrar el rostro de esa problemática mujer, con ambas manos, para detenerla. La sorpresa inundó a la joven, quien no supo que hacer por un segundo, tiempo que el moreno usó para exigir lo que creía que debía ser suyo.

Encerró el labio superior de ella con los propios y como contestación, la joven, atrapó el labio inferior de él entre los suyos. Recorrió hacia arriba, con sus manos, la espalda del chico al tiempo que succionaba el labio de él.

Sintieron como miles de cosquillas subían de su estómago a su garganta y se mantuvieron en su pecho. Él abrió un poco su boca y rozó con su lengua el labio superior de aquella problemática mujer.

Una nueva corriente eléctrica la recorrió, más fuerte que la primera, aquel niño la deshacía cada vez más y, en definitiva, ya no era un niño. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, se había convertido en hombre.

En el hombre que la hacía sentir así de especial, el que le aceleraba el pulso y al que deseaba ver y hablarle hasta muy entrada la noche. Lástima que se encontrara la mayor parte del tiempo lejos de él, separados por la distancia entre sus tierras natales.

Prefirió dejar de pensar y disfrutar de la delicia que era la boca del joven. Contestó a la petición de él separando ligeramente sus labios, momento que el moreno aprovechó para comerle la boca.

Así se encontraban cuando el murmullo de los niños, que jugaban en el lugar, los devolvió a la realidad. Se separaron con lentitud, se miraron y sintieron su rostro como una hoguera en el instante en que sus ojos se encontraron, sensación que fue en aumento al escuchar que los pequeños a su alrededor hablaban de ellos.

– yo… – comenzó a decir el moreno al tiempo que se sobaba la nuca con su mano derecha. Al verlo tan nervioso ella decidió evitarle el mal rato.

– Olvídalo – le pidió sonriendo levemente – debemos irnos

Luego de pronunciar tales palabras, comenzó a caminar para seguir su camino al trabajo, sintiendo como su corazón se estrechaba, nunca pensó que pedirle aquello fuera a dolerle tanto.

Sentía como su orgullo la abandonaba y los deseos de llorar se apoderaban de su ser. Sin embargo, unos fuertes y cálidos brazos rodearon su cuerpo por debajo de su pecho, la sorpresa la paralizó en el preciso momento en que era atraída hacia el pecho de aquel chico al que se empeñaba en tratar como 'niño'.

– No pidas tonteras, nunca lo olvidaré – le susurró mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de ella, quien ya volvía a sentir que su corazón se le salía del pecho. Realmente detestaba que él la hiciera sentir así, era incómodo para su orgullo, pero por otro lado amaba que sucediera. Iba a contestarle, pero él volvió a hablar.

– No pidas tonteras – repitió. Una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro, sin que pudiera evitarlo, al pensar en realizar lo que iba a decir: – la verdad es que quiero comerte a besos

Por su parte, ella fue presa de la sorpresa y la felicidad al escuchar y entender tales palabras.

– Pues inténtalo – lo desafió. Giró levemente su rostro hacia él, subió su mano izquierda hacia la cara del moreno y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza al tiempo que le giraba el rostro hacia el de ella.

En definitiva, llegarían más de un simple par de horas tarde a trabajar….

* * *

><p><strong>que les pareció?<strong>  
><strong>me ha quedado bien o no la descripcion?... realmente no estoy segura si la hice bien hehe u_u<strong>  
><strong>y... es un beso decente ? o no? xD<strong>  
><strong>denme su opinion, criticas, alabanzas, lo que sea (: será bien recibido ;)<strong>

**espero haber pagado mi deuda**

**sin mas, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR :D**


End file.
